zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog Comentario:AnewLegend/Gran Concurso de The Legend of Zelda Wiki. ¡Entra, entra!/@comment-10166445-20150223041419
Llevo 4 días escribiendo mis votaciones en un documento de Word ¡Pero al fin terminé! Este tipo de votaciones son difíciles para mí, sobre todo porque sólo acostumbro tratar con editores activos. Tuve que ponerme a leer contribuciones y perfiles de algunos usuarios que ni conocía. Por conveniencia personal he decidido no nominarme en nada. Sin más preámbulos, aquí van mis nominaciones: Usuarios *'Mejor Usuario masculino:' CM Xavi, AnewLegend, Carlos4 y Link Campeón. *'Mejor Usuario femenino:' Seamos sinceros, la participación de las usuarias aquí es más antigua que un fósil y más insignificante que un grano de arena. Paso. *'Mejor Editor:' CM Xavi, AnewLegend, Carlos4 y Link Campeón. *'El/la más responsable del wiki:' CM Xavi, AnewLegend, Carlos4, Link Campeón, Dementidor y Carlos A A S. *'El/la más conectado/a en el chat:' Javier-Metroid, MariosKarts y Desmentidor (por lo que veo de vez en cuando). *'El/la mejor blogger:' MariosKarts, SmashDavid97, CM Xavi, AnewLengend y Fenix14-15. *'El/la mejor escritor/a de fan-fiction:' No leo fancis, así que no tengo idea. Paso. *'Usuario de nombre muuuy original:' Hermana psicópata de Grahim, Aqui estoy, Desmentidor, Link 404 y El Nuevo. *'Usuario con mejor avatar:' (No consideraré a los que cambian su avatar frecuentemente) Javier-metroid, ResidentzeldaCUJ, Wolf link, Leugim legna y CM Xavi. *'Usuario más divertido o divertida:' Corlock, KentaSS y AnewLegned. *'Usuario más amable:' CM Xavi, AnewLegend, Link-Cris y Carlos A A S. *'Usuario más forever alone:' UHW~Arbiter, AssassinCrysis y Link.U. *'Usuario más troll:' Corlock, KentaSS y AnewLegned. *'Usuario más extrañado o extrañada:' Fenix14-15, Wolf Link y Molon jajaja. *'Usuario menos querido o querida:' Cristg99, PFinn Llamas, Keaton137 y ProjectDiva ♥ (sólo por mi). *'Usuario que más ha ayudado en el Wiki:' CM-Xavi, AnewLegend, Wolf link, y de antaño Leugim legna y Kuro ninja. El Wiki *'Mejor Artículo del Wiki:' Cronología, Hyrule, Link, Princesa Zelda y Ganondorf. *'Mejor Blog del Wiki:' De entretenimiento: ¿Link siempre empieza su aventura durmiendo? (Link Campeón), The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword VS The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (SmashDavid97), Adminsitrativos: Ideas para las Políticas (AnewLegend) , Prototipo de proyectos (Fenix14-15), Administradores (CM Xavi). *'Mejor Perfil:' CM Xavi, AnewLengnd, Carlos A A S, Daisy Aran y Princesa Zelda *'Mejor Imagen:' Archivo:Artwork_Link_vs._Ferrus_TMC.jpg, Archivo:Artwork_Link_Minish_TMC.jpg, Hyrule Warriors arte oficial.png, Artwork A Link Between Worlds.jpg y Archivo:Cronología_Zelda_Wikia.png *'Mejor Fan-Fiction:' Insisto, no los leo, así que ni me pregunten. Paso *'Mejor Personaje Principal de Fan-Fictions:' Igual que la anterior. *'Mejor Villano de Fan-Fictions:' Igual que la anterior. *'Mejor Página del Wiki:' Cronología, Hyrule, Link, Princesa Zelda y Ganondorf. *'Peor Página del Wiki:' Perfil de Usuario:Linik Rinku, Hijos de Hyilia, Yuu Mishouzaki, Campana, Cristal de Visión. The Legend of Zelda *'Mejor Juego de la Saga:' A Link to the Past, The Minish Cap, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Oracle of Ages/Seasons. *'Mejor Personaje de la Saga:' Impa, Darunia y Daphness Nohansen Hyrule, Vendedor de la Máscara Feliz y Skull Kid. *'Mejor Personaje secundario de la Saga:' Medli, Telma, Kafei, Sirope e Ilia. *'Mejor Villano de la Saga:' Vaati, Aganhim, Ganondorf, El Heraldo de la Muerte y Zant. *'Mejor Mazmorra de la Saga:' Templo de la Torre de Piedra, Templo del Agua , Castillo de Hyrule Tenebroso, Templo del Viento (TWW) y Templo del Tiempo (TP). *'Mejor Objeto de la Saga:' Telescarabajo, Aerodisco, Bombuchu, Flechas de Luz y Capa de Roc. *'Mejor Mapa de la Saga:' Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, A Link to the Past, Majora’s Mask y The Minish Cap. *'Mejor Raza de la Saga:' Demonio, Deidad, Orni, Robots Antiguos y Gronon. *'Mejor Canción de la Saga:' Valle Gerudo (OoT), Bosque Perdido (OoT), Torre de Piedra (MM), Isla del Dragón (TWW) y Mundo Oscuro (ALttP). *'Mejor Compañero/a de Link de la Saga:' Midan, Ezero, Mascarón Rojo, Fay y Epona *'Mejor Jefe de la Saga:' Stallord, Verminus/Molgera, Volvagia, Twinmold y Trinexx. *'Lo Mejor de lo Mejor de la Saga:' Puzzles, Batallas contra jefes, jugabilidad, historia y banda sonora. Majora's Mask *'Mejor Personaje:' Vendedor de la Máscara Feliz, Kafei, Skull Kid, Anju y Hermanos Castor. *'Mejor Jefe:' Twinmold, Gyorg y Goth. *'Mejor Objeto:' Barril de Pólvora, Espada de la Gran Hada y Flechas de Luz. *'Mejor Canción:' Torre de Piedra, Palacio Deku, Templo de la Gran Bahía, Castillo de Ikana, Combate contra Encarnación de Majora *'Mejor Máscara:' Máscara de la Fiera Deidad, Máscara de Gigante, Máscara Gorón, Máscara Zora, Mascar Deku.